Принц зимы
by ArsenPutch
Summary: Hi everyone.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone. All know that very soon there will be Frozen 2. And the creators of a bit uncovered details which long concealed. Know I long dreamed about how to Elsa married and made friends with guy. But I noticed under the videos on "Frozen 2 Theories" in the comments, many protest against Elsa getting married. It surprised me and I couldn't understand what was wrong with Elsa marrying a guy and having to be alone. That was last year. **_

_**Although for that, I came up with this spring the idea, the story, where Elsa is a mother alone, without a husband. Besides, I decided to make sons look like mothers and daughters like fathers. **_

_**Elsa's dream of marriage turned into a fetish so much so that I was afraid Elsa wouldn't get married. But I realized that the main point of the next part - the realization and study of their strength and to assess and understand who she is.**_

_**I upset, but not offended by, because creativity about marriage Elsa through fan-arty and fan fiction until now as relevant. And still there is a fanfiction about how Elsa gives birth to a child and getting married.**_

_**And here is one of them.**_

_**P. S. the Story will be only in Russian. If you want the story to be in English, use Google translate, or ask for permission to translate.**_

_**P. P. s Frozen is owned by (C) Disney. The author is not responsible for the story and characters. **_

**Принц зимы (пролог)**

Началась любовь Эльзы и Якоба два года назад, до рождения Рудольфа.

В то время, Эльза правила в одиночку. Заключала торговые и политические договоры и вела

переговоры, все как делала обычная королева. Другие правители и короли посылали ей

письма с предложением о замужестве, но Эльза на эти предложения часто вежливо

отказывала. Но наступил момент, который начнёт отсчёт времени замужней жизни

королевы.

Интересно. Откуда и почему Эльза не интересуется замужней любовью? Может ли жизнь

заперти, который длилась несколько лет, влиять на любовные вкусы и предпочтения?

Неужели она боится навредить мужу и ребёнку, в случаи рождения? За то у неё есть любовь к детям, и из нее бы получилась хорошая тетя или мама. Но в этот раз случится встреча Эльзы и Якоба, и встреча изменит ее жизнь.

Началось все с бала во время годовщины коронации Эльзы. В королевство Эренделл

приехало много гостей из разных королевств. Яков тоже приехал на праздник, по просьбе

родителей Якоба, для установления торговых отношений между Эренделлом и княжество Саллара. Он был в балу на празднике, но в первые минуты Эльза не узнала его, и игнорировала Якоба. Но когда она отошла из бального зала, к Эльзе пришёл Якоб и он познакомился с ней, но с первых минут она испугалась, но не запаниковала. Она почувствовала, что как будто в душе горит очень жаркий огонь, и его внутренний огонь

обжигал его. На самом деле, Якоб влюбился в неё, и это - огонь любви. И не смотря на

скрытие любовных чувств, она чувствовала этот духовный жар любви. Якоб понял, что

несмотря на попытки скрыть чувство, он может её миром покорить сердце снежной

королевы. Бывает ли что, женщины или девушки чувствовать подобные давление или

чувствовать психологический огонь (тёплые чувства любви)? Королева старалась

держаться от него подальше. Яков неожиданно дал понять что он останется на несколько дней или дольше. Королева шокирована этой вестью, ведь принц приносит сплошной дискомфорт и страх для не ее. Она даже не догадывается для чего он пришел. Потом она спросила какова цель его визита. Он ответил что цель визита - налаживание и установление торговый и дипламотических отношении с княжеством Соллара. Но умолчал предложение руку Ее величества, как бы знал что она откажет ему и прочел мысли, что она все предложения о замужестве отвергла решительно но вежливо. И он понял, что нужно действовать иначе, как бы он будто не заинтересован в любви. Он знал и верит что королева не выдержит и со временем полюбит его. Хотя он знал еще, что любовь не бывает насильной. Просто он влюбился в королеву с первого взгляда, как принц Ханс когда то, который влюбился в Анну, но на самом деле эту "любовь" использовал корыстных целях и ради власти. Негодяй. К счастью, он наказан и отбывает наказание в настоящие время. Но к сожалению отношения Эренделла и Южных Островов разорваны, из за покушение на Ее величество и захвата власти в королевстве. Однако Яков приехал с дипломатической задачей и по любви. Главное воздержаться от власти здесь, чтобы его не постигла судьба Ханса.

Уже в саду, Якоб пришёл на переговоры с Эльзой. И она снова нервничает, стараясь держать в себя в руках. И потом она вежливо вышла, и начинает выражать шок и негодование, который принёс принц некую необъяснимую атмосферу страха и ужаса. Принц был привлекательным и восхищал всех служанок и фрейлин красотой. Но королева видит нечто не угрозу, но что-то неприятное. Яков был все ещё вежлив и готов ко всему. И когда Яков отошёл и закончил переговоры,Эльза же пытается выяснить, что Якоб задумал и что происходит.

К вечеру происходит тоже самое, но это не деловая встреча, а беседа. Когда королева начинает готовиться к сну, к ней подошёл Якоб, чтобы спросить, не раздражает ли его присутствие. Эльза была тоже вежливая и говорит, что Якоб не раздражает и предложения сделка о партнёрства Эренделла и Саллара замечательное событие о установление отношении королевства и княжества. Якоб понял что она начинает потихоньку "огонь любви" начинает топить её холодное не непокорное сердце, и там семя любви начинает расти и цвести в цветок. Эльза чувствует этот "огонь" и это давление на её непокорность начинает расти и становиться все тяжелее и сильнее, что она ничего с этом поделать не может. И на следующий вечер, Якоб навестил королеву перед сном. Якоб знал что его присутствие может действовать на нервы, и что у нее может случиться истерика, который смениться до паники, и она может позвать на помощь. Но к счастью он не стал к ней приставать и потом ушел, чтобы избежать обвинений в изнасиловании Ее величество. Эльза не понимала что происходит. Никто её не насилует и с ней все почти хорошо внешне. Но она догадывается, что когда подходит Якоб, она начинает чувствовать необъяснимое, похоже на ожог в душе и когда подходил и появлялся к ней Якоб, она чувствует это жжение и она как таяла. Надо потом разбираться что происходит. Главное потом назначить и выбрать время для разговора и все обсудить.

На следующей день, Якоб предложил Эльзе отправиться с ним в княжество Соллара на корабле. Эльза согласилась.

Княжество Соллара граничит с королевством Южных Остров, откуда и родом принц Ханс и его двенадцать братьев и герцог. Но княжество Соллара находится на материке близко к Островам королевства.

Уже на корабле во время плавания, Эльза готовит серьезный разговор с Якобом. Темой разговора были - ощущение Эльзы при Якобе. Она ждала его что он сам придёт, но не приходит. И тогда королева пригласила его к себе в каюту для разговора и он пришел. Эльза научила разговор с вопроса "Почему когда он рядом, она чувствует "жар" при присутствие Якоба?" Якоб молчал. Эльза знала что именно он был источником этих "Ожогов и прокалывании в душе". Якоб пока все равно молчал. Она начинает все строже допрашивать Якоба в этом и постепенно. После нескольких минут, допрос действует на нервы и его намерения выходят наружу. Он объясняет, что его отправили родители, чтобы Эренделл был торговым партнером и союзником для Соллары. Кроме того, его родители предложили ему чтобы он вышел замуж за Эльзу, но он боялся что она ему откажет ему в вопросе о женитьбе. И сказал, что он готов быть казнен в обвинении в изнасиловании Ее величества. И если откажет, то он закроет вопрос об этом, но поскольку она покорила сердце его и он не успокоится в мыслях, но не будет об этом осуждать. Эльза ничего не ответила, была удивлена в сказанного.

Уже когда прибыли к княжеству Соллара и корабль опустил якорь возле столицы, Якоб и Эльза спустились из корабля. Жители не ожидали возвращения Якоба, но все равно были рады. Кроме того, они удивились приездом королевы Эльзы. Они поехали в дворец.

Их встретили караулы и ворота дворца открыты для принца и королевы.

Родители приятно удивлены возвращением Якоба, и восхитило визит Эльзы в княжество. Якоб познакомил Эльзу с родителями, потом прибытие отметили ужином. Он рассказал о королеве и как он познакомился с ней и как он прибыл в Эренделл и был там.

Ужин и день закончен ванной. Якоб решил лечь спать отдельно, но Эльза поразмыслив над тем что он открыл свои цели и намерения, поняла что она теперь ничего не сможет поделать, и сопротивляться уже невозможно. И нет другого выбора, как уснуть с Якобом. И она легла с ним.

На следующее день, Эльза изучала и разведала сад дворца. Изучили и сам дворец, комнаты, залы, библиотеку, спальни, и сталовую. И в ее комнате был вид на море, где вечером можно наблюдать за закатом солнца.

Днём ближе к вечеру, Якоб пригласил Эльзу в ванную в пещере под дворцом. Это было похоже на свидание. И это правда было свидание. Там был красиво. Вода бассейна блестела и сияла голубым лазурно-аквамариновым цветом. Вода была прохладной, но понятной, поскольку снаружи была жара. И тут прохладная тень. Так началось первое свидание Якова и Эльзы.

И потом, во время прогулки Эльза встретилась с молодым человеком лет двадцати восьми и он представился как Томас. Она не подозревала что он - старший брат Якоба. Он - наследник престола княжества. Он предложил корабль на случай, если она захочет домой. Якоб будет провожать ее.

В то время, когда она знакомится с Якобом, у Анны и Кристофа был медовый месяц. Они проводят в любовном путешествии по королевству. Недавно закончилась свадьба и пара поженилась. И теперь готовятся закончить путешествие и вернуться домой в королевство.

Эльза попросила на следующей день, готовиться к отплыву в Эренделл домой. Якоб будет провожать ее. Кроме того, он должен познакомиться с Анной и Кристофом. Эльза потихоньку начинает влюбляться в Якоба.

Все готово к отплыву в королевство и началось возвращение.

и политические договоры и вела

переговоры, все как делала обычная королева. Другие правители и короли посылали ей

письма с предложением о замужестве, но Эльза на эти предложения часто вежливо

отказывала. Но наступил момент, который начнёт отсчёт времени замужней жизни

королевы.

Интересно. Откуда и почему Эльза не интересуется замужней любовью. Может ли жизнь

заперти, который длилась несколько лет, влиять на любовные вкусы и предпочтения?

Неужели она боится навредить мужу и ребёнку, в случаи рождения? За то у неё есть

любовь к детям, и из нее бы получилась хорошая

тетя или мама. Но в этот раз случится встреча Эльзы и Якоба, и встреча изменит ее

жизнь.

Началось все с бала во время годовщины коронации Эльзы. В королевство Эренделл

приехало много гостей из разных королевств. Яков тоже приехал на праздник, по просьбе

родителей Якоба, для установления торговых отношений между Эренделлом и княжество

Саллара. Он был в балу на празднике, но в первые минуты Эльза не узнала его, и

игнорировала Якоба. Но когда она отошла из бального зала, к Эльзе пришёл Якоб и он

познакомился с ней, но с первых минут она испугалась, но не запаниковала. Она

почувствовала, что как будто в душе горит очень жаркий огонь, и его внутренний огонь

обжигал его. На самом деле, Якоб влюбился в неё, и это - огонь любви. И не смотря на

скрытие любовных чувств, она чувствовала этот духовный жар любви. Якоб понял, что

несмотря на попытки скрыть чувство, он может её миром покорить сердце снежной

королевы. Бывает ли что, женщины или девушки чувствовать подобные давление или

чувствовать психологический огонь (тёплые чувства любви)? Королева старалась

держаться от него подальше. Яков неожиданно дал понять что он останется на несколько дней или дольше. Королева шокирована этой вестью, ведь принц приносит сплошной дискомфорт и страх для не ее. Она даже не догадывается для чего он пришел. Потом она спросила какова цель его визита. Он ответил что цель визита - налаживание и установление торговый и дипламотических отношении с княжеством Соллара. Но умолчал предложение руку Ее величества, как бы знал что она откажет ему и прочел мысли, что она все предложения о замужестве отвергла решительно но вежливо. И он понял, что нужно действовать иначе, как бы он будто не заинтересован в любви. Он знал и верит что королева не выдержит и со временем полюбит его. Хотя он знал еще, что любовь не бывает насильной. Просто он влюбился в королеву с первого взгляда, как принц Ханс когда то, который влюбился в Анну, но на самом деле эту "любовь" использовал корыстных целях и ради власти. Негодяй. К счастью, он наказан и отбывает наказание в настоящие время. Но к сожалению отношения Эренделла и Южных Островов разорваны, из за покушение на Ее величество и захвата власти в королевстве. Однако Яков приехал с дипломатической задачей и по любви. Главное воздержаться от власти здесь, чтобы его не постигла судьба Ханса.

Уже в саду, Якоб пришёл на переговоры с Эльзой. И она снова нервничает, стараясь держать в себя в руках. И потом она вежливо вышла, и начинает выражать шок и негодование, который принёс принц некую необъяснимую атмосферу страха и ужаса. Принц был привлекательным и восхищал всех служанок и фрейлин красотой. Но королева видит нечто не угрозу, но что-то неприятное. Яков был все ещё вежлив и готов ко всему. И когда Яков отошёл и закончил переговоры,Эльза же пытается выяснить, что Якоб задумал и что происходит.

К вечеру происходит тоже самое, но это не деловая встреча, а беседа. Когда королева начинает готовиться к сну, к ней подошёл Якоб, чтобы спросить, не раздражает ли его присутствие. Эльза была тоже вежливая и говорит, что Якоб не раздражает и предложения сделка о партнёрства Эренделла и Саллара замечательное событие о установление отношении королевства и княжества. Якоб понял что она начинает потихоньку "огонь любви" начинает топить её холодное не непокорное сердце, и там семя любви начинает расти и цвести в цветок. Эльза чувствует этот "огонь" и это давление на её непокорность начинает расти и становиться все тяжелее и сильнее, что она ничего с этом поделать не может. И на следующий вечер, Якоб навестил королеву перед сном. Якоб знал что его присутствие может действовать на нервы, и что у нее может случиться истерика, который смениться до паники, и она может позвать на помощь. Но к счастью он не стал к ней приставать и потом ушел, чтобы избежать обвинений в изнасиловании Ее величество. Эльза не понимала что происходит. Никто её не насилует и с ней все почти хорошо внешне. Но она догадывается, что когда подходит Якоб, она начинает чувствовать необъяснимое, похоже на ожог в душе и когда подходил и появлялся к ней Якоб, она чувствует это жжение и она как таяла. Надо потом разбираться что происходит. Главное потом назначить и выбрать время для разговора и все обсудить.

На следующей день, Якоб предложил Эльзе отправиться с ним в княжество Соллара на корабле. Эльза согласилась.

Княжество Соллара граничит с королевством Южных Остров, откуда и родом принц Ханс и его двенадцать братьев и герцог. Но княжество Соллара находится на материке близко к Островам королевства.

Уже на корабле во время плавания, Эльза готовит серьезный разговор с Якобом. Темой разговора были - ощущение Эльзы при Якобе. Она ждала его что он сам придёт, но не приходит. И тогда королева пригласила его к себе в каюту для разговора и он пришел. Эльза научила разговор с вопроса "Почему когда он рядом, она чувствует "жар" при присутствие Якоба?" Якоб молчал. Эльза знала что именно он был источником этих "Ожогов и прокалывании в душе". Якоб пока все равно молчал. Она начинает все строже допрашивать Якоба в этом и постепенно. После нескольких минут, допрос действует на нервы и его намерения выходят наружу. Он объясняет, что его отправили родители, чтобы Эренделл был торговым партнером и союзником для Соллары. Кроме того, его родители предложили ему чтобы он вышел замуж за Эльзу, но он боялся что она ему откажет ему в вопросе о женитьбе. И сказал, что он готов быть казнен в обвинении в изнасиловании Ее величества. И если откажет, то он закроет вопрос об этом, но поскольку она покорила сердце его и он не успокоится в мыслях, но не будет об этом осуждать. Эльза ничего не ответила, была удивлена в сказанного.

Уже когда прибыли к княжеству Соллара и корабль опустил якорь возле столицы, Якоб и Эльза спустились из корабля. Жители не ожидали возвращения Якоба, но все равно были рады. Кроме того, они удивились приездом королевы Эльзы. Они поехали в дворец.

Их встретили караулы и ворота дворца открыты для принца и королевы.

Родители приятно удивлены возвращением Якоба, и восхитило визит Эльзы в княжество. Якоб познакомил Эльзу с родителями, потом прибытие отметили ужином. Он рассказал о королеве и как он познакомился с ней и как он прибыл в Эренделл и был там.

Ужин и день закончен ванной. Якоб решил лечь спать отдельно, но Эльза поразмыслив над тем что он открыл свои цели и намерения, поняла что она теперь ничего не сможет поделать, и сопротивляться уже невозможно. И нет другого выбора, как уснуть с Якобом. И она легла с ним.

На следующее день, Эльза изучала и разведала сад дворца. Изучили и сам дворец, комнаты, залы, библиотеку, спальни, и сталовую. И в ее комнате был вид на море, где вечером можно наблюдать за закатом солнца.

Днём ближе к вечеру, Якоб пригласил Эльзу в ванную в пещере под дворцом. Это было похоже на свидание. И это правда было свидание. Там был красиво. Вода бассейна блестела и сияла голубым лазурно-аквамариновым цветом. Вода была прохладной, но понятной, поскольку снаружи была жара. И тут прохладная тень. Так началось первое свидание Якова и Эльзы.

И потом, во время прогулки Эльза встретилась с молодым человеком лет двадцати восьми и он представился как Томас. Она не подозревала что он - старший брат Якоба. Он - наследник престола княжества. Он предложил корабль на случай, если она захочет домой. Якоб будет провожать ее.

В то время, когда она знакомится с Якобом, у Анны и Кристофа был медовый месяц. Они проводят в любовном путешествии по королевству. Недавно закончилась свадьба и пара поженилась. И теперь готовятся закончить путешествие и вернуться домой в королевство.

Эльза попросила на следующей день, готовиться к отплыву в Эренделл домой. Якоб будет провожать ее. Кроме того, он должен познакомиться с Анной и Кристофом. Эльза потихоньку начинает влюбляться в Якоба.

Все готово к отплыву в королевство и началось возвращение.

Анна и Кристофф закончили путешествие по королевству и хорошо провели медовый месяц. Свен тоже был доволен. Олаф же гулял по дворцу и было беззаботное и свободное время, да он вообще всегда был беззаботным.

Когда Эльза и Якоб приплыли домой, был запланирован праздничный семейный ужин, где приглашен был Якоб, в знак благодарности. Но какой? За то что он привел ее в свой дом? Или что он ее сопроводил? Неважно.

Эльза познакомила Якоба с Анной и Кристоффом, Олафом и Свеном. И он был для Анны, не таким ублюдком, как Ханс, который предал ее и хотел убить Эльзу ради власти и захватить королевство. Яков сделал приятное впечатление у Олафа, тем что он забавный, общительный. Яков даже обнял взаимно. Он несколько испугался Свена, думая что он его разозлит. И это не правда. Олень нормально отнесся к Якобу. Свен был добродушен и игрив.

Во время ужина, Анна и Кристофф рассказали как они провели медовый месяц. И потом Эльза рассказывала как она познакомились. Как они были княжестве Соллары. Анна в шоке от того, что принесла и испытала Эльза когда общалась и вообще когда рядом был Якоб. Это удивило Анну. Козалась что Анна может отомстить Якобу, за то что он мучел Эльзу во время медового месяца. Но все обошлось.

Потом Якоб отправился домой в Солару, и попрощался с Эльзой, переговоры по сотрудничеству и партнерству завершены удачно. Начались хорошие торговые отношения между княжеством и королевством.

Уже с первых минут уезда принца, стрела люби теперь коснулось сердца после стольких лет независимости и отказов. Она стала в любовной эйфории стала работать.

Потом началась любовная переписка которые длилась полгода. Кроме любви, тут присутствуют и серьезные политические мотивы. Они обсуждают торговлю, и отношение и т.д.

И после стольких дней, Эльза в письме адресованное родителям Якоба - князю и княгине-консорт, запросила руку Якобе и женитьбу Якоба и Эльзы. Они согласились сразу, ведь они мечтали чтобы Якоб вышел замуж за неё.

Началась свадьба в Эренделле. Они поклялись в верности и хранить союз до конца жизни. Была и коронация Якоба и он стал королем-консортом. "_Его королевское величество - король-консорт Яков из Соллары". _И потом был свадьбонный бал. Королева одета такое же платье и плащ, который носила во время своей коронации, но платье было полностью белыми.

В это время Анна зачала ребенка и видно что живот стал частично больше. Это знак того что она - беременная. Эльза поздравила пару и пожелала здоровых родов чтобы ребенок родится здоровым.

Казалась, что это две теперь отдельные семьи, но на самом деле, это одна большая семья, но двойная. Эльза не разочаровала на счастье, но она это сделала по зову сердца и она должна это сделать.

Так появилась семья Эльзы и Якоба, где родится Рудольф.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава первая. **

Над Эренделлом упала одеяло ночи и над деревней воцарилась тишена. В домах начинают тушить свет так и на улице и в домах. За исключением некоторых гостиниц. Но не везде царила одинаковая тишина как из пустоты.

Уже в дворце хорошо услышаны громкие резкие крики. Это королева Эльза рожала ребенка. Она все сильнее кончилась от боли родов.

Ну! Ещё и ещё! - говорили акушерки - осталось совсем немного.

Это и правда что осталось не много. Муж молодой король Якоб смотрел и поддержал свою жену, поддерживая все что его силах.

Король Яков познакомился с Эльзой полтора года назад. Роман длился 2 года и потом поженились.

Роды близились к концу. В комнате от боли Эльзы готовилась кружиться буря. Король приспособился к магии Эльзы. Готов к любым случаям потери контроля магии. И молодой король знал, что с ней бывает не легко.

Королева уже родила. Акушерки-служанки взяли и сказали.

Ваше величество, это мальчик.

Не может быть… - сказала королева от усталости - я сделала это! Только мои родители были со мной.

Ты сама себя недооцениваешь - с улыбкой сказал Якоб

Но потом внезапно вдруг пронесся радостный визг бегущий к коридору. Это была Анна.

Поздравляю! Теперь и ты мама! - сказала она от счастья.

Анна. - сказала Эльза - обещаешь что ты будешь поосторожнее с ним?

Перестань. У меня пятимесячная дочь.

Как мы его назовем? - спросил Якоб - я назову его Рудольфом. _Его соседства принц Рудольф _

Рудольф… - сказала Эльза с улыбкой.

С Анной был и Кристофф который тоже желал увидеть племянника. И сопровождал пару снеговик Олаф. Олав радостно с умилением смотрел на Рудольфа как на брата.

Эльза улыбнулось и от усталости начела закрывать глаза.

Рудольф - хорошее имя. Значит Рудольф будет очень отважным - сказала Эльза.

И Эльза стала потихоньку засыпала

Королева засыпает - сказала Герда - Дайте ей отдохнуть.

И все слуги и сам король покинули комнату Эльзы, положив сына Рудольфа, только что родившейся, к маме.

Наступило утро. Король Якоб решил устроить встречу с народом чтобы жители увидели принца Рудольфа. Приглашения раздались по всему королевству и все кто пришел к дворцу, стали сплетничать и шушукаться между собой, насчёт наследника.

В комнате за балконом королевская семья готова к выступлению перед народом. Семья Анны была сзади, и Анна баюкила дочь Ирину. Яков тоже баюкал сына, но Рудольфа не плакал и лежал молча. Эльза потом вспомнила, как она все 13 лет сидела в комнате одна, и боялась разговаривать со всеми и с сестрой. И она помнила напутствования отца "Молчи и терпи, храни секрет".

Эльза - внезапно сказала Анна - Я так взволнованна. Все увидят твоего сына…

Эльза вдруг очнулась от воспоминаний.

Я знаю, я тоже. - ответила сестра.

Уже начинается. Первыми выходят Анна и Кристофф к балкону перед народом с своей пятимесячной дочкой.

_Её высочество принцесса Анна. _

Люди встречают аплодисментами и ликованием. Потом выходит Кристофф

_Главный и придворный ледоруб королевства и спаситель Её высочества Кристофф Бьоргман. _

Потом вышла Анна

_Её высочество принцесса Эренделла Анна. _

Затем вышла Эльза и Якоб

_Супруг Её величество король-консорт Якоб_

И состоялась речь Якоба

Дорогие жители. Мы сегодня собрались для самого замечательного события. Сегодня мы собрались чтобы показать вам нашего наследника Принца Рудольфа, который вы видите перед собой.

Толпа ликовала и радостно аплодировала семье. Яков поднял сына над головой. Рудольф молча смотрел на народ как будто удивился счастливой толпой. А дочь Анны Ирина наоборот радостно хлопает в ладоши и смеётся.

Так родился Рудольф.

Уже после рождения, Рудольф показался тихим и почти молчаливым. Он часто спал как все дети. Однако, он мог просить поесть и плакать после сна, как и все малыши. Рудольфа кормила восемнадцатилетняя кормилица в случае, когда королева занята. Но Эльза могла себе позволить кормить грудью, только по вечерам или утрам, редко днём.

Кроме того, Олаф снеговик, пытался с Рудольфом и с Ириной поиграть. Ирина была смешливая и шумная, а Рудольф тихим и сонным. Олаф пытался поняньчить малышей развлечь и поучить.

Эльза чтобы убаюкать, рисует своей магией снежинки в воздухе и поет колыбельные песни, который пела мама Анны и Эльзы когда были они маленькими. И малыш пытался заменяться и подпевать под песни. Могут ли малыши радостно подпевать песни который поет мама? Или они способны только молчать и плакать и смеяться?

Но родители не догадываются, что потом Рудольф возможно ли может показать свои ледяные силы.

Комната Рудольфа украшены цветочными узорами как принято в домах Эренделла. Тут не было шкафа где лежат книги, ведь они ему пока не нужны, он же пока маленький для чтения. Вместо них лежат игрушки. На стенах стоят картины с пейзажами, цветами, животными и разными сюжетами. Была еще ваза с цветами для красоты. А на полу был ковер, тоже исписанный цветочными узорами. Кроватка и игрушки были сделаны по заказам короля, от одних из лучших мастеров мебели королевства, что возможно когда то, они создавали кроватки и мебель для Анны и Эльзы в детстве.

Рудольф постепенно стал сидеть на кровати и оттуда, он издавал забавные звуки от смеха до плача. Он даже пытался научится говорить. Он пытался сказать "мама" и ему получилось. Эльза этим была очень рада этому, посчитав одних из самых радостных моментов в жизни. Он научился говорить. Но пока он говорит только "аню", "аувя".

Потом начал самостоятельно ползать и постепенно стал самостоятельно изучать комнаты, коридоры дворца. Он ползал у камина, в спальне мамы и папы, тети и дяди, и с Ириной поиграл.

Ирина показала веселой, но и капризной. Она часто смеётся. Любит наблюдать и поиграть с Рудольфом. Она громко кричит если ее разбудили или она проголодалась. Она была противоположностью Рудольфа, но были дружными. Кроме того они любили играть с снеговиком Олафом, прям как сестры в детстве. Мамы-сестры с гордостью смотрели как они дружили и пытались разговаривать на своем языке.

Так началась жизнь принца


	3. Chapter 3

**2 глава **

Прошло пол года с тех пор, когда Рудольф родился. Наступила весна. Солнце начинает припекать и жара стала сильнее. В то время поднялась сочная зелёная трава. Сугробы как отряды солдат который держат свои позиции, начинают таять. На деревьях уже вылупляются в почках листочки как птенцы из яйца. А в это время крестьяне начинают сеять и готовятся к урожаю.

В тот день, Эльза с Якобом, переговариваривали с послами Южных Островов. Анна устает от жары, хотя в то время несколько прохладно, но этого достаточно чтобы она вспотела, что она сняла пальто, чтобы избавиться от потения.

Анна в гостиной дворца решила пойти на ярмарку, которые была с первых дней Пасхи. В гостиной были Олаф и Кристофф, игравший с Рудольфом и Ириной.

У Рудольфа вылезли светло-платиновые волосы прямо как у Эльзы. И это показывает что он очень похож на маму. Он до сих пор ведёт себя тихо, почти не плачет, если не считать случаи, когда он проголодался, или хочет быть с мамой или вообще без причины.

Может быть, пойдем в город в фонтан? А там есть ярмарка. - сказала Анна.

А зачем лишний раз принцессе появляться при людях? - сказал муж - Давай пойдем на пруд, недалеко от города. Мы будем одни, и у нас Ирина и Рудольф, нас никто не потревожит.

Анна большое хотела пойти в на ярмарку.

Нет. На ярмарку. - настояла жена.

Муж не смог отказать жене. Хотя это может вызвать лишнее внимание. И для принцесс и королей, королев, принцев это считается неприличным, разговаривать слишком часто и много с простолюдинами. Разве посещали ли короли ярмарки, рынки, смотрины и другие мероприятия? Анна взяла Рудольфа и Ирину. И на карете с оленям Свеном поехали на ярмарку. По просьбе принцессы, ворота дворца открыты стражниками, карета поехала в город как по ветру.

А когда Анна и Кристофф, были в городе, Олав как обычно, гулял по замку и радостно проводил время с собой. И ему тоже бы не помешало прогулка по ярмарке

И уже в городе царила жизнерадостная атмосфера. Продавцы звали покупателей, детвора стояла в очередь с нетерпением ждали когда им будет очередь. А остальном, карусели, лавочки с уличной едой, конкурсы, игры, кружки, все что угодно, в этот день весны.

В тем временем, Анна и Кристофф на карете со Свеном, не спеша подъезжают к ярмарке, наблюдая суматоху и что твориться среди людей. Все друг с другом разговаривают о чем то обсуждая и беседуя. И там кроме того, гуляли семьи с детьми и мало кто пропустил возможность проводить время с семьёй и друзьями.

Семья подъехала к ярмарке. Семья спустилась из кареты вместе с детьми, оставив Свена среди лошадей в конюшне. Свен видел лавки с морковкой, а он так любит морковь. Он бы выбрался отсюда и поскакал к лавке с морковью и тихо пока никто видет.

Уже на ярмарке, семья начинает приходить на ярмарку. Детей несли на двух колясках.

Но когда, Анна появилась, кто-то из толпы крикнул

Смотрите! Принцесса Анна! - толпа встретила аплодисментами к принцессе.

Спасибо. Не надо пожалуйста. Продолжайте развлекаться. - сказала Анна и все успокоились и продолжали гулять и играть.

Анна решает с чего начать. Может кидать в дротики? Пойти в цирк? Или покататься на карусели? Наверное надо продолжать гулять с мужем. Кристофф нем собой детей Ирину и Рудольфа. Они оба хотели спать, но чтобы избавиться от дремания, дети стали плакать громко, так что слышно на всю ярмарку. Паре было стыдно перед толпой и пытались успокоить и убаюкать дочь и племянника. Песни и покачивания не успокаивали детей, и продолжали плакать и кричать. Анна расстроилось что ничего не помогает, и начинает ворчать. Прошло несколько минут и дети успокоились но не уснули. Пара вздохнули с облегчением и тоже успокоились.

Кристофф - сказала Анна мужу - А давай пойдем покидаем дротики.

Ну этож для детей. Зачем это тебе?

Ну!... Я хочу игрушку. И может это будет для наших детей и в него будет играть.

Кристофф оставил Рудольфа в коляске возле фонтана, за исключением Ирины и пара с дочерью пошли в лавке где кидают дротики. Рудольф сидел пока спокойно и не плакал, смотря людей и вокруг и в небо.

Уже заняв очередь, желающих играть в дротики в яблочко, было три. Правило были таковы: надо попасть в пять яблочек. Имеются по пять дротиков, по каждому яблоку. Надо бросить на каждое яблоко, и если каждые дротики попадут в все пять яблок, то получат приз - плюшевые игрушки зверей ручной работы.

Уже, когда очередь Анны пришло. Владеющей лавки, напомнил правила.

Вот пять яблок. В каждые надо попасть по одному. Если вы попадете в каждое яблоко то вы получите приз среди любых игрушек. Вы поняли?

Да - сказала Анна кивнув ему.

Анна настраивалась и сосредоточилась на цели чтобы первый дротик попал в цель. И медитировал на пять секунд, начала кидать. Сначала Анна с первого раза промахнулась, но дротик задел яблоко, что для первого раза неплохо. Потом она второго броска попала в цель и теперь уже хорошо. С третьего случайно промахнулась, что поняла: эй сейчас не повезёт. Потом сделала четвертый бросок и ей снова повезло с второго раза.

Потом Кристофф решил посмотреть, чтобы узнать что с Рудольфом. Он отошёл от Анны, потихоньку и вышел из лавки. И вдруг он увидел что Рудольф выбрался из коляски и руками ползает по краю фонтана.

"Как и откуда он залез на край?!" - испугался Кристофф - "Ведь ему почти шесть месяцев и обычно в таком возрасте дети не ползают, а сидят! А как он вскарабкался? Младенцы не могут карабкаться"

Он стал подбегать к племяннику чтобы поставить на коляску. Рудольф продолжает ползать. Уже подбежав и схватив Рудольфа, ощутил что его руки замерзают от прикосновения к Рудольфу.

Откуда ты такой холодный? - сказал Кристофф - Может ты от холодной воды такой или от воздуха? Но ты сухой.

Его руки все сильнее замерзали, когда взял Рудольфа, потом руки онемели и от холода и перестали держать чтобы поставить в коляску Рудольфа. От онемения и холода, руки его не выдержали и уронили племянника в воду фонтана. Уже упав Кристофф впервые увидел что на месте где упал Рудольф, на месте под ним вода начинает замерзать и где упали сидел Рудольф, появился ледяной островок из льда. Рудольф чуть не заплакал от удара и падения. Это напугало и удивило Кристоффа от увиденного, и он отправился показать это Анне. А Рудольф стал по льду ползать не обращая внимания на других.

А этим временем, Анна закинула пятый последний дротик, но она проиграла, она не попала с пятого дротика. Но проигрыш но расстроил принцессу и поняла что на ярмарку много лавок с играми и есть ещё шансы выиграть игрушку. Она решила пойти Кристоффу поискать где он и куда пропал. Но она увидела что он ходит к ней на встречу. И он выглядит напуганным по лицу.

Анна!

Да?

Рудольф…

Рудольф? Что происходит?

Рудольф… У него есть силы!...

Что?

Когда я оставил его возле фонтана, я посмотрел как ты играешь и последить за дочкой.

Анна от того что оставил Рудольфа с наружи, начал пугаться и шокирована. Она аж готова заорать на него за безответственность. Но продолжала слушать. Она раньше тоже в юности была безответственной и немного рассеянной, и невнимательной.

Но когда я вернулся к нему, он ползал по краю фонтана. Но когда я взял, он был холодным как лёд, представляешь? Холодный как лёд!

Кристофф, по мне ты все выдумываешь. У него нет сил льда.

Но он правда был холодным.

Потом они вышли из лавки и подошли к фонтану, в направлении где коляска Рудольфа. Рудольфа в коляске нет. Анна чуть не запаниковала что Рудольфа нет. Но посмотрев на фонтан, увидела Рудольфа. Он ползал по воде, а фонтан был несколько меньше.

На Рудольфа стали смотреть люди прохожие, и удивились что он ползает по воде как по полу, не заметив что он держится по ледяному островку под ним. Все восхищались. Люди бы могли вытащить его оттуда, не никто не спешил его вытаскивать.

Ну, ты видела что? - показал Кристофф Анне на племянника внутри фонтана - Видешь что он ходит по льду?

Анна тоже стала удивляться от увиденного.

Ты вытащи оттуда и мы поедим в домой. А нет. Давай вместе вытащим его.

Молодые родители стали соваться в воду фонтана. Кристофф на виду у всех вытащил его. Люди наблюдали за тем, как он вытаскивает ребенка из воды.

Уже вытащив из воды, его руки снова стали замерзать от прикосновения к Рудольфу. И Кристофф снова уронил племянника в воду. Упав, рука Рудольфа коснулась воды и точка касания заледенела и как взрыв, фонтан замерз за три секунды, точно как когда Эльза в вечер дня коронации, когда и жениться с Хансом, и тут ее силы из нее вышли наружу и наступила вечная зима.

Народ увидев замороженный фонтан, испугался что это проклятье снова может вернуться. Кристофф тот время вытащил из фонтана ребенка и сел его на коляску, чтобы в месте с Анной избежать обвинений и стыда. Кристоффу стало страшно что из за Рудольфа фонтан замерз из за того что Рудольф упал и начался хаос на площади.

Но хаос продолжился расти. Ледяной взрыв стал распространяться по ярмарке. Лавки, шатры и палатки стали покрываться инеем и льдом. Понятно что люди стали бояться следующей вечной зимы. И народ даже не догадывается, что это произошло из за Рудольфа, что он получил силы от матери королевы Эльзы.

Анна успела взять дочь Ирину, и добравшись до конюшни, привезли карету к Свену и уехали к дворцу чтобы избежать лишнего и чужого внимания.

Не может быть! Не хватало чтобы снова пришла зима как пять лет назад! - рассерженно сказал Кристофф.

Успокойся. Уже все пройдет. Эльза придет туда и разморозит площадь.

Как тут успокоиться?! - потом Кристофф и Анна посмотрели на Рудольфа и поняли в чем корень проблемы.

Эльза! - сказали оба в унисон.


End file.
